


January 9th

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Spanking, Food Porn, M/M, Nudity, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small collection of drawbles done in honor of Severus' birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 9:45am




	2. 10:57am




	3. 2:13pm

"And one for your health."


	4. This Hurts Me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  I had been working on something really nice and sexy for today, but I'm not feeling particularly artistic so that will have to wait for another day. However, I would be remiss is Snape missed his birthday spanking, that needs to happen at least!
> 
>  NWS
> 
> Ah, the problem with being dirty old(er) men.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A birthday greeting from 2014 that somehow never made it into the birthday collection. 
> 
> Better blow out your candle Severus before your cake punches you in the beezer.


	6. "Can I Blow Out Your Candle, Mate?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're gonna celebrate, may as well do it with style!


End file.
